I Need to Know
"I Need to Know" is the theme song in Barbie as The Island Princess. It was featured on the official film/movie soundtrack, as well as on the Barbie & The Diamond Castle soundtrack. It is sung by Ro and Prince Antonio. The pop version performed by Cassidy Ladden is featured during the end credits of the film/movie. Lyrics Original Version Rosella: Where is the land I come from? Who lives where I was born? Why do my memories start with a storm? What if I have a family, somewhere beyond the sea? Could there be someone there missing me? Tell me why I'm not sleeping and My heart is leaping inside me! Could this be one of those times when Your feelings decide? Why does he look through circles? Why does he hide his feet? Why do I feel so shy when we meet? Is this the tree he sleeps in? What can he see from there? Could there be new horizons to share? All these questions keep turning and Burning and churning inside me! What are these feelings I feel When he's here by my side? I need to know these answers, I need to find my way, Seize my tomorrow, Learn my yesterday. I need to take these chances, Let all my feelings show. Can't tell what's waiting, Still I need to go. I need to know. Antonio: Isn't she just amazing, Daring and bold and sure? Different from girls that I've met before. Do you think she might like me? How do I look tonight? I just want everything to Be right. All these questions keep turning and Burning and churning inside me! What are these feelings I feel When she's here by my side? Both: I need to know these answers, I need to find my way, Seize my tomorrow, Learn my yesterday. I need to take these chances, Let all my feelings show. Can't tell what's waiting, Still I need to go. I need to know. Pop Version Where is the land I come from? Who lives where I was born? Why do my memories start with a storm? What if I have a family, somewhere beyond the sea? Could there be someone there missing me? Tell me why I'm not sleeping and My heart is leaping inside me! Could this be one of those times when Your feelings decide? CHORUS I need to know these answers, I need to find my way, Seize my tomorrow, Learn my yesterday. I need to take these chances, Let all my feelings show. Can't tell what's waiting, Still I need to go. I need to know. Hey, yeah Life is a sea I'm sailing, Riding the winds of time, Looking to find the course that is mine. Striving to find direction, Starting to understand, Every wave is a part of the plan. I'll keep living and loving and Leaving the doubting behind me. Hope is the star I will follow Wherever I go. CHORUS I need to know. Yeah, yeah. Videos File:Barbie As The Island Princess - I Need To Know HQ-1 File:Barbie I Need To Know File:♫ 'I Need To Know' Instrumental - Barbie As The Island Princess Category:Barbie as The Island Princess Music Category:Theme Songs Category:Romance Songs Category:Music